Coeur en cage
by Bymeha
Summary: Lorsqu'il était seul, il y avait cette douleur fugace et cette voix dans sa tête, qui lui disait " Je suis là, je ne te quitterai jamais ". Rivaille a le cœur en cage et criblé de vieilles douleurs ; la seule chose qui avait changé, depuis tout ça, depuis elle, c'était la clé qu'on lui avait arrachée. Et avec, la seule chose qui avait peut-être compté le plus. Rivaille centric, OS.


**— Cœur en cage —**

* * *

Il n'y avait que le silence ; toujours le silence.

Le vide, dans la pièce – il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Le vide, dans ses yeux – il ne voyait que des fantômes.

Le vide, dans son cœur – il n'y avait plus de cœur depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis elle.

Le Caporal Rivaille poussa un long soupir avant de se glisser dans son bain ; l'eau était brûlante, mais qu'importe – après tout, depuis quand pouvait-il ressentir une quelconque différence ? Le clapotis de l'eau se tut, et bientôt, les rares remous ne furent plus que des échos à sa respiration tranquille.

Elle est là, elle aussi. Mais là où elle se trouve, l'eau ne bouge pas – ne bouge plus. Elle est toujours là, et pourtant, sa présence n'affecte en rien le monde ; elle n'a pas d'ombre, pas de chaleur, pas de présence, pas de…

« Je suis là. »

… Pas de présence.

« Je suis là, répète-t-elle de sa voix douce et claire, son regard doré ancré dans le sien.

— Je sais. »

Il avait répondu sèchement, pas forcément agacé contre elle ; après tout, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là, elle n'était plus nulle part autrement que dans ses souvenirs et elle ne sera plus jamais là.

Et Rivaille le sait.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, troublé par la respiration du soldat. Il sait qu'elle le regarde, alors il garde les yeux clos et s'efforce de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Un éclair de douleur se fit sentir dans sa jambe pourtant guérie ; il n'en fit rien.

Ça ne faisait mal que parce qu'elle était là et que le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle s'était inscrit avec douleur. La douleur n'était pas réelle et la muse qui prenait vie dans ses yeux mornes ne l'était pas non plus. Et il le savait.

« Tu es blessé ? », demande-t-elle alors doucement, laissant les bras qu'elle avait noué autour de son corps fragile remonter à la surface pour s'approcher.

Même les yeux fermés, il la voit se déplacer avec précaution dans la baignoire pour l'examiner de plus près ; Rivaille se rend compte qu'il a laissé la place qu'elle occupait avant intacte et se sent stupide. Il aimerait lui dire que non, que tout allait bien, qu'il était en bonne santé, toujours prêt à se battre et que cette vieille blessure ne l'empêchera pas de le faire ; il ne le fit pas, pourtant.

Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là, elle ne sera plus jamais là et…

Et Rivaille a un sourire, inconscient peut-être, pas forcément volontaire ; il garde les yeux clos parce qu'il a trop peur de lui faire face, alors elle se tient au-dessus de lui et attend. Il sent presque l'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux pour atteindre sa peau, ses jambes naturellement entremêlées aux siennes et ses mains tout près de son visage. Il sent presque la fragrance mielleuse de sa peau agréablement tiède près de ses mains qu'il s'efforce de garder immobile, les battements réguliers de son cœur près du sien, comme un écho, et…

Le silence revient ; il soupire, et ses paupières s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer quelques fragments de lumière. Elle a un sourire ; calme, ravi, victorieux. Elle se penche vers sa bouche et il sait très bien à quoi elle pense, parce qu'elle faisait toujours ça, parce qu'il la connaît par cœur et…

Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes ; il ne fait rien. C'est trop salé, trop acide, trop froid, trop gris, trop tout.

Trop rien.

Rivaille a un goût de mort sur les lèvres, et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, il est définitivement seul. Ses yeux sont secs et il a déjà tué dans l'œuf toute envie de pleurer et de se laisser aller ; il a le regard vide, et c'est pensif qu'il masse doucement sa jambe, là où sa blessure était pourtant déjà guérie. Il ne reste qu'une plaie, en vérité, qui ne cicatrisera probablement jamais.

Rivaille a le cœur en cage et criblé de vieilles douleurs ; la seule chose qui avait changé, depuis tout ça, depuis elle, c'était la clé qu'on lui avait arrachée.

Et avec, la seule chose qui avait peut-être compté le plus.

* * *

x

* * *

Elle lui avait demandé comment il faisait, une fois, et il n'avait pas sût répondre.

Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Petra n'était pas faite pour un tel monde – pas pour le sien à lui, en tout cas. Elle avait le cœur trop grand, des aspirations trop belles et des espoirs si brillants que même lui se serait senti inhumain de les lui arracher ; pourtant, Petra savait garder les pieds sur terre, aussi. Petra se battait aussi bien que la plupart des hommes, sinon mieux, et à sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais cherché à la diminuer parce qu'elle était une femme.

Petra n'était plus une petite fille depuis longtemps, et les quelques larmes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans ses yeux n'avaient jamais été un signe de faiblesse. Elle avait partagé les victoires et les échecs de ses semblables avec autant de courage qu'eux, apaisé leurs craintes, vécu leurs pertes. Elle avait perdu des personnes qui lui étaient chères, aussi, et elle ne s'était pas laissé abattre pour autant.

Rivaille l'avait vu se battre dans un monde qu'il pensait trop sombre pour elle, et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques temps qu'il avait compris qu'elle le faisait aussi bien qu'un autre. Mieux qu'une grande partie des autres. Elle aurait pût avoir un poste bien plus élevé, une renommée plus grande, et pourtant, elle avait toujours refusé.

« Ma place est avec les autres. », disait-elle toujours, avec cette lueur de défi dans le regard et un sourire aux courbes rassurantes.

Face à la mort.

Ils avaient essuyé de lourdes pertes, une fois en particulier, l'une de ces fois dont il se souvenait ; des hommes et des femmes avaient perdu des amis, des membres de leur famille. Des êtres chers.

Et il n'avait pas dit un mot.

Elle était venue le voir, ce jour-là ; le soleil se couchait, aussi beau et macabre que le jour où elle s'était elle-même envolée pour la dernière fois. Ils s'étaient repliés après l'apparition soudaine d'un déviant contre qui des hommes faisant pourtant partie des plus braves n'avaient rien pût faire ; c'était toujours difficile pour ceux qui vivaient de leur sacrifice, et la conclusion était toujours la même.

Ces hommes étaient toujours morts pour rien. Leurs vies gâchées, gaspillées, détruites au nom d'une cause en laquelle certains ne croyaient plus. En laquelle il ne suffisait plus de croire, parce que rien ne pouvait justifier une telle perte.

Petra était venue se tenir à ses côtés, silencieuse face à la mort. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, n'avaient pas échangé le moindre regard, esquissé le moindre geste ; ils regardaient juste le soleil se coucher, la vie continuer, le temps s'écouler. Ils regardaient le ciel changer de teinte et laissaient la douleur s'échapper – parce que la retenir était inutile.

Elle avait été la première à briser le silence.

« Certains étaient de la même promotion que moi, avait-elle murmuré d'une voix affaiblie par le chagrin. Ils n'avaient pas vingt ans.

— D'autres meurent tous les jours, Petra. Des enfants, parfois.

— Je sais, Caporal. Je sais. »

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, sans vraiment y croire. Ça n'était qu'un constat, une simple observation de ce monde et de la crasse que les belles choses dissimulaient. Elle ne pleurait pas, pas encore ; sa voix tremblait juste un peu, et bientôt, il se rendit compte que ses mains aussi. Il ne la blâmait pas pour ça – personne n'était à blâmer. Ni ceux qui étaient partis aujourd'hui, ni ceux qui restaient. Pas même lui, qui avait peut-être simplement trop perdu pour s'émouvoir d'une perte qui n'était pas directement la sienne.

« Comment est-ce que vous faites ? »

Rivaille avait cherché une réponse dans son regard ; les pupilles salées de Petra firent de même, en vain, et ils s'observèrent sans comprendre, un peu perdus tous les deux. C'était soudain, trop soudain ; brusque et doux à la fois, précis mais pas assez clair. Rivaille n'hésitait jamais. Ses mots étaient froids, tranchants comme des rasoirs, et chacun savait toucher la cible qu'il avait défini, à chaque fois.

Pourtant, cette fois-là, ses mots furent moins acides, moins directs. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, pas la brusquer, fêler un peu plus ce cœur vacillant et repousser l'aide dont ses grands yeux clamaient le besoin.

Il voulait juste comprendre. Bâillonner sa propre curiosité, enflammer ce début de compassion et tous les possibles qui s'y cachaient.

« Je continue, répondit-il alors. S'encombrer de regrets est inutile.

— Alors ça ne vous touche pas ? Vous ne ressentez rien ? »

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, pas de rancœur ou d'amertume ; juste le désir de comprendre. Et peut-être Rivaille savait-il qu'il prenait des risques en répondant à ses questions, en lui offrant une part de son être alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'homme qu'il était.

Son ombre était faite de bien plus de sang et de morts qu'elle ne pouvait seulement l'imaginer.

« Ça fait trop longtemps. J'ai oublié ce que ça fait.

— Vous les oubliez eux ?

— Non. Et je n'oublierai jamais ce pour quoi ils ont perdu la vie non plus. »

Rivaille aurait souhaité que cette conversation se termine ici. Qu'il s'en aille, qu'elle pleure la perte de ses amis autant qu'elle le voulait et qu'un nouveau jour commence, où d'autres perdront la vie, des proches, des amis. Ils n'en auraient pas reparlé, et peut-être Petra se serait-elle lentement endurcie, jusqu'au jour où il ne restera plus que lui.

Peut-être.

Mais Petra n'était pas comme lui. Elle était trop jeune, trop vivante, trop brillante à côté de lui – une sorte de cadavre ambulant plein de haine et dont chaque geste précédait la fin. Elle n'avait pas encore tout perdu et elle avait encore trop à gagner, trop à vivre et trop à faire pour n'être qu'un soldat vivant au jour le jour, sans vision certaine de l'avenir. Elle était beaucoup trop de choses pour n'être que ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Et moi, Caporal ? Lorsque je serai morte pour cette cause, est-ce qu'on finira par m'oublier ? Est-ce qu'un jour, personne ne se souviendra de ce pourquoi je serai morte ? »

Sa voix et ses mots s'étaient bousculés dans l'esprit du soldat jusqu'à marteler son cœur, réveiller ce qui avait été éteint et oublié, faire renaître ce qui lui avait un jour donné la force d'avancer. Il y avait trop d'espoir dans son regard à ce moment là, trop de force et de sincérité dans les mots de Petra pour qu'il ait seulement pu songer à les regarder mourir.

« Tu ne seras pas oubliée, Petra. Pas tant que je serai là. »

Ses mots à lui furent presque hésitants et emportés par le vent, en comparaison ; mais ils n'étaient pas moins sincères, et c'est en la regardant qu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

* * *

x

* * *

Et peut-être commençait-il à réaliser qu'elle détenait déjà une part de lui qu'on lui avait subtilement dérobé.

* * *

x

* * *

Et peut-être que Petra pourrait lui redonner un peu d'espoir.

* * *

x

* * *

Et peut-être qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un puisse lui rendre son amour.

* * *

x

* * *

Il y avait un souvenir en particulier qu'il chérissait plus que les autres. Peut-être parce que c'était l'un des plus importants, parce qu'il avait réalisé à quel point elle pouvait être étonnante, à quel point elle avait marqué sa vie.

C'était le soir du réveillon de Noël.

Rivaille n'avait jamais vraiment célébré Noël, ou en tout cas pas comme on pouvait se l'imaginer. Il fut un temps où il avait des amis, des gens suffisamment proches de lui pour qu'il les considère comme sa famille ; de bons souvenirs, les rares qu'il parvenait encore à chérir. Il se rappelait des soirées froides et humides où ils parvenaient à faire naître un peu de chaleur, malgré la misère et la noirceur du monde dans laquelle ils pataugeaient depuis toujours ; il se rappelait du peu qu'ils avaient eu, des jours où ils ne pensaient pas au danger dehors et à la vie à laquelle ils aspiraient – cette vie qui les avait tous tués sauf lui. S'il y avait eu un seul Noël, il n'était pas sûr de s'en souvenir.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'en souvenir.

Célébrer Noël leur rappelait qu'ils faisaient partie d'une humanité qui avait autrefois été bien plus vaste, du temps où il n'y avait ni murs ni titans. Personne ne se souvenait de comment c'était avant, mais certaines traditions avaient été perpétuées pour leur laisser un peu d'espoir, les contenter et essayer de leur faire oublier que vivre derrière ces murs qui les abritaient du chaos, c'était tout juste mieux que de mourir dehors. Ils vivaient dans une semi-crainte qu'ils étouffaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, dans l'attente que ça finisse par s'arranger, que la peur finisse par se taire – peut-être, il n'en savait pas grand chose. Rivaille n'avait jamais vécu comme la plupart des gens.

C'est pourquoi ce soir ne faisait pas exception ; seul dans ses quartiers, le Caporal n'avait pas l'intention de célébrer quoi que ce soit. Qu'il s'agisse de Noël ou du jour qui marquait une année de plus de son existence dans ce monde qui n'avait fait qu'essayer de le mettre à genoux.

La garnison était en grande partie vidée de ses soldats. Les plus chanceux avaient rejoint leurs familles, d'autres des amis, d'autres encore se consolaient comme ils le pouvaient. Rivaille faisait partie de ceux qui vivaient comme si rien ne les affectait – parce que rien ne les affectait. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de compagnie, qu'il s'agisse de celle souvent agaçante mais parfois étrangement intéressante d'Hanji, ou encore de celle d'Erwin, un peu plus silencieuse, plus sage, plus mystérieuse. Il avait ses souvenirs, des noms et des visages qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas oublier.

Et puis soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende ou qu'il ose vraiment y penser, elle fut là.

Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver à cause du brouillard et des quelques lanternes dont la luminosité était trop faible pour qu'il puisse y voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que les porches des bâtiments délaissés. Il faisait froid et il s'étonna de la trouver ici, toute seule, vêtue d'autre chose que de son uniforme. Elle paraissait plus féminine, plus apprêtée, et il remarqua qu'elle avait presque l'air d'un enfant, avec ses cheveux dorés qui encadraient un visage de poupée et sa taille menue – miraculeusement plus petite que la sienne, comme certains individus à lunettes particulièrement agaçants se plaisaient à lui rappeler. Il la dévisagea en silence et la regarda s'approcher, sans rien dire, sans rien montrer.

Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, rien espéré ; mais elle était là.

« Bonsoir, Caporal. », le salua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'avait appelé par son titre, mais ça n'avait rien de formel et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un soldat sous les yeux. Il la reconnaissant, pourtant ; il reconnaissait son audace, ce côté impétueux qui la démarquait des autres, ses yeux doux. Il savait qu'elle avait une famille avec qui fêter Noël ; et il savait aussi qu'elle l'avait quitté pour venir ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La garnison est pratiquement vide, fit-il remarquer, presque soucieux de paraître impoli.

— Je sais. C'est Noël. », répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux alors même qu'il la fixait en silence, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Petra était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir soutenir son regard aussi longtemps sans ciller, et peut-être qu'on pouvait l'admirer pour ça.

Peut-être qu'il l'admirait pour ça.

Peut-être qu'il...

Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas venue les mains vides lorsqu'elle tira un panier d'en dessous de sa cape. Il fronça des sourcils et plissa le nez lorsque le fumet d'un pain d'épice et d'autre chose de probablement aussi festif lui parvint. Petra souriait.

« Je me doute que vous avez déjà dîné, mais je voulais vous apporter ça. Mes parents ont passé la journée à le préparer, expliqua-t-elle en soulevant légèrement le tissu qui recouvrait le contenu pour lui montrer ce dont il s'agissait. Ils ont insisté pour que je vous en apporte. Ah, et j'ai aussi ça pour vous. »

Il esquissa un geste dans sa direction lorsqu'elle sortit autre chose du panier ; une petite boîte en métal peinte avec des motifs colorés aisément reconnaissables. Du thé de Noël.

« Je... Ne fête pas Noël, finit-il par lui dire, conscient qu'il aurait fini par la décevoir à un moment ou un autre. Jamais. »

Il s'attendait à voir de la déception sur son visage. Au lieu de ça, son sourire s'adoucit légèrement, serein.

« Je sais, répondit la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas venue fêter Noël avec vous. »

Elle lui fourra la boîte dans les mains et se dirigea vers ses quartiers sans rien dire. Il la regarda prendre les devants dans un silence pas si étonné, presque amusé, et décida finalement de la suivre.

Il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas le thé qu'elle lui avait apporté et encore moins le pain d'épice, mais la soirée fut plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils étaient seuls, baignés dans une atmosphère faite d'un silence agréable, d'une odeur épicée et du crépitement des flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. L'espace d'un instant, Rivaille eut presque envie d'oublier le monde qui les épiait de l'extérieur, le monde qui les dévorait à petit feu et qu'il n'avait plus la force de haïr. Il eut envie de croire qu'ils n'étaient que deux personnes qui passaient une soirée agréable, qu'il n'était qu'une âme solitaire qui avait trouvé un peu de chaleur auprès d'un être décidément trop bon pour faire partie du même monde que lui. Petra faisait partie des êtres humains qui lui rappelaient qu'il y avait peut-être un but derrière tout ça, quelque chose en croire, une raison de se battre.

Une raison de vivre. De mourir.

* * *

x

* * *

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu mourir pour quelqu'un comme elle.

* * *

x

* * *

Les cloches de la cathédrale sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, et ils s'étaient arrêté pour écouter. Ils ne parlaient plus depuis un moment, à vrai dire ; face à la cheminée, ils s'étaient simplement mis à attendre, redoutant silencieusement le moment où cet instant prendrait fin. Les quelques flammes qui dansaient encore dans l'âtre n'étaient plus assez grandes pour éclairer correctement la pièce, mais peu importe. Ils voyaient tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de voir.

Elle avait une lumière étrange dans le regard, brûlante et douce à la fois, comme venue d'un autre monde. La Petra qu'il avait sous les yeux était une toute autre personne tout en étant celle qu'il connaissait déjà ; qu'il avait pensé connaître, du moins.

Qu'il voulait connaître.

Au premier coup, elle sourit en se tournant vers lui, et il fut incapable de regarder ailleurs. Les coups sonnaient dans le vide de sa poitrine, faisaient résonner quelque chose en lui, les chaînes usées du cœur qu'il avait toujours enfermé. Entre le deuxième et le quatrième, elle s'était doucement approché, prudente mais confiante. Au sixième, il sentit la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne et s'en trouva paralysé, déconcerté, impuissant face à ce regard qui l'enchaînait. Une part de lui savait que ça n'était pas la chose à faire, qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait, qu'il ne saura jamais lui rendre l'amour qu'elle était prête à lui donner.

L'autre était silencieuse, lasse, et peut-être assoiffée de l'amour et du bonheur dont il se privait lui-même. Elle le maintenait au sol, lui faisait pousser des ailes, bridait la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait de se protéger, que ça ne rimait à rien, que ça prendra forcément fin un jour et que ça ne le laissera pas indifférent. Que ça ne rendra pas la vie moins pénible, moins difficile, moins cruelle avec tous ceux qui avaient encore l'audace de vouloir se battre et lui tenir tête.

Au neuvième coup, peut-être, peut-être le dixième, le centième ou le millième, ce fut la voix de Petra qui résonna dans son esprit. Sa voix à elle, et rien d'autre.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Rivaille. »

Il n'y avait plus de lumière, plus aucun bruit ; juste celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, les lèvres qui déversaient un torrent de dévotion contre les siennes et le cœur qu'il sentait battre contre le sien, enfin libéré de ses chaînes.

* * *

x

* * *

Pendant un instant, il n'y eu que Petra.

Pendant un instant de sa vie, une seconde trop brève, un éclat de lumière, il y eu Petra. Il y eu Petra et sa gentillesse, Petra et sa force silencieuse, Petra et le monde qu'il voulait rendre plus sûr pour elle, Petra et sa lumière.

Contrairement à ce que quelqu'un comme Rivaille aurait put craindre, Petra ne s'était en rien immiscée dans sa vie. Elle s'y était fait une place, sans qu'il ne le réalise ; et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle en faisait déjà partie. Elle était devenue quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui comptait, une pièce maîtresse dans le puzzle complexe qu'était le Caporal Rivaille. Elle lui avait appris plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, comment aimer, comment pardonner. Leur relation était resté leur secret, le havre de paix qu'ils retrouvaient au retour de chaque expédition, et elle avait pris fin de la même façon qu'elle avait commencé.

En silence. En secret.

La perte de Petra avait été la perte d'une partie de son être dont il n'avait pris conscience qu'une fois qu'on lui avait brutalement enlevé, et il s'était trompé en pensant qu'il pourrait vivre avec comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une cicatrice de plus. Il lui était arrivé de vouloir oublier ; oublier ces instants, oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti et qu'il ressentait toujours. Dans ces rares moments, elle réapparaissait dans son esprit, persistante et aussi audacieuse que de son vivant, comme il se la rappelait, pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier Petra. Il ne voulait pas oublier.

Il n'oubliera jamais.

* * *

x

* * *

… Et peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre pour eux.

* * *

x

* * *

 _« All alone,_

 _I feel your breath,_

 _I hear your whispers,_

 _dark like storms,_

 _telling me "dear, I'll never leave your mind" »_

 **Windswept** – Crywolf

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hajime Isamaya.

Voilà, c'était juste un petit OS sans prétention qui traînait dans mes dossiers et que je me suis décidé à poster. C'est un peu dans la même veine que **Lionheart** que j'avais déjà posté sur ce pairing, j'aime bien écrire de l'Angst sur ces personnages. Pratiquement tout l'OS m'est venu après avoir écouté **Ribcage** (d'où le titre) de Crywolf et **Windswept** du même artiste, plus récente (si vous connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, ses textes sont plutôt jolis et c'est assez sympa musicalement parlant !)

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
